The Numair and Daine Musical!
by WaterBird22
Summary: A collection of really good Numair/Daine songfics compiled into a musical. If you wish to add one, message me the title and I'll review it.
1. Someday

Hello Numair/Daine fans

**Hello Numair/Daine fans! (Rabid or otherwise, we authors love you all) This is the first 'act' in the Numair and Daine musical! clap now Act one is brought to you by the number twelve and the numbers D and N! Act one is Someday by Goddess Belladri. The song is Someday by Nickelback!**

**A/N: (Author/Numair) Haha, not really. I wish, but I can't seem to find Numair on EBay to buy him. If I ever do find him, I will outbid you. On to the Authors Note: If you wish for one of your song fics to be in the Numair and Daine Musical, just PM me the name and I'll look at it. I would be soooo happy if someone would do a song fic to Far Away by Nickelback or Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield!**

**Someday**

**How the hell did we wind up like this **

"Daine, I'm sorry, I never expected this to happen." Numair was in bed looking over at the crying girl next to him. His arms were heavily bandaged. His left leg was broken in three places.

"You could've gotten yourself killed Numair!" She looked up at her lover. "Why'd you have to go an' do that?"

_  
_**Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed **

**And try to turn the tables**

"What choice did I have? They were attacking us like there was no tomorrow. We would've been killed if I hadn't!" Numair had used all that he could muster of his gift in conjuring an extremely powerful spell to save Daine and himself from an army of Immortals that had caught them off guard. They were in great numbers somewhere between 800-1000 immortals, _way_ too many for just two people, gifted or not.

_  
_"You told me yourself what happens when you use powerful spells like that. Something bad happens somewhere else and in this case something bad has happened to _you_! We could've gotten out without you getting injured by shape changing and escaping! But oh, no, you just had to be brave and stupid and take the situation into your own hands! Now we're deep water with their Majesties all because you decided that then was a good time to do something different and be moronic!" Enraged, the wildmage stormed out of the room.

**I wish you'd unclench your fists**

"Daine?" Numair dragged himself into the next room, leaning on the doorframe for support. "What are you doing?" He watched her throw her things into a bag.

"I'm moving back in with the riders until you can smarten up, hopefully that happens sooner than your recovery or you'll just do something else that's stupid and get us in more trouble!"

_  
_**And unpack your suitcase **

Numair hauled himself over to her, "Magelet, please stay. I know what I did was out of character, but please..." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek and convince her to stay.

She pulled away.

_  
_**Lately there's been too much of this**

He'd been screwing up a lot as of late. He blew up the east wing - unintentionally - when Perin the clerk had angered him by trying to make love with Daine. He'd set half the forest on fire when Kitten had ran off and ran into a flock of hurrocks. And now, he'd gone and injured himself just to protect the one he loved. Things weren't going well at all.

She threw the bag over her shoulder. "Kitten, are you coming?"

"Daine-"

"Don't try to stop me, Numair. It's too late."

_  
_**Don't think it's too late**

He watched her close the door behind her as she left. "I can fix things," he whispered.

_  
_**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will**

He stood (If you could call it that) and hobbled over to the window, watching her leave the tower. Burdened with a dragonet and a heavy bag, she could move quite swiftly. He knew she'd try to avoid him and would undoubtedly prevail in escaping him if he tried to confront her about the matter right away, what with his broken leg. He's lucky enough that Duke Baird allowed him to leave the infirmary.

_  
_**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now**

He had to find a way to make this up to her somehow. He had to fix things between him and her, and he had to patch things up with Jon and everybody else at court. Alanna nearly killed him when she had heard of the latest disaster.

_  
_**I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) **

Onua looked up from the stallion she was tending to when she heard soft footsteps enter the stables. "Daine… I would've thought you'd be with Numair."

"I need some…time away from him."

"So you came here did you?"

The girl nodded.

_  
_**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when **

Numair looked out his window. As soon as his wounds had healed, he'd fix things. If he ended up making them worse, then he'd probably leave Tortall.

**Well I hoped that since we're here anyway**

Numair was walking down the path to town, it had been several weeks and his wounds had finally healed he noticed someone standing off to the side of the road, a girl with smoky brown curls. "Daine?"

She turned to him.

_  
_**We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say **

**So we could end up stringing**

"Daine, look, I just finished fixing things with everyone else, you're the only one left."

"Yes?" she asked patiently.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I was acting moronic. I should've used my head."

"If you think that now that you've just apologized that I'm going to move back in with you, you're dead wrong." She looked at him, blue-grey eyes harder than stone.

"What else do I have to do to convince you?" He asked.

She didn't answer him. She just turned and headed back towards the castle.

**  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel **

"Magelet…" Numair stood and watched her small figure vanish into the crowed.

**  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**

_I have to find some way to show her that I'm not perfect, just like everybody else._

**  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **

Numair trudged back up to the palace, thinking of possibilities why she wouldn't forgive him. Not paying any attention to where he was going, he crashed into someone.

"Y' might wanna watch were you're going there, lad." It was George Cooper, Alanna's husband.

"Oh, sorry."

"Y' seem a bit troubled there about something."

"It's Daine. I made a mistake and even though I apologized, she still won't forgive me."

"If I may, some advice would be t' let 'er steam for a while, she'll eventually come around. Trust me. When Alanna gets like tha' I just let 'er be for a while an' when she does it's easy t' talk t' 'er."

"When I get like what?" The two men jumped when the lioness was suddenly there next to her husband, they hadn't even heard her coming. Her purple eyes shot from George to Numair then back to George.

"We're just discussin' Numair's problem wit' Daine, tha's all."

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) **

"Why don't you just forgive him already?" Onua asked as Daine sat down on her bed.

"I need to know that he means it; that the next time we're attacked by a thousand or so immortals that he won't do something stupid. Besides, it's so much fun watching him wander around like a lost little puppy."

"Well, that 'puppy' may not decide to return home if you keep this up," the horse mistress advised.

**  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) **

Numair was wandering about in the courtyard. He had decided to give it one more shot at begging for Daine's forgiveness. He heard a shriek coming from her room and headed in that direction.

"Stop it!" Daine's voice called out, clearer than ever.

Kitten was outside the door, clawing at it madly. She gave a loud shriek when she saw the mage approach.

It had been shut and barred, most likely to keep the animals from getting in to attack her assailant and drive them off of her. He used his magic to push the heavy objects and the door out of the way. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Daine was pinned down onto the bed, her clothes torn off her with Perin on top of her.

That made the mage's blood boil. "If you value your life, I would suggest you get away from her now," he ordered through gritted teeth. His black magic flecked with silver began to spark as it gathered to his hands. He sent a bolt of lightning at the clerk, causing him to yelp and scramble off the bed.

In came an army of cats, dogs, mice, birds, and any other animal that could push their way past the mage to reach Perin. Chasing him out of the room, only one or two of the animals stopped to see if she was alright.

**How the hell did we wind up like this**

When the last of them had left, Numair closed the door and gathered her up in his arms, not caring that she was bare. Holding her close he murmured soft words to her.

"Numair?" She looked up at him.

**  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed **

"I'm here, sweet. You're safe now."

She snuggled closer to him. "Thank you."

**  
And try to turn the tables **

**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel**

"Numair, I really should apologize for treating you how I did. It was inappropriate of me." Daine sat up, looking deep into her lover's eyes.

**Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**

"So you'll forgive me?"

"I'd forgiven you a long time ago. I just thought it was funny to see your reaction if I didn't." She giggled when he gave her a disapproving glare.

**  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **

Numair stood. "If Onua or anybody else comes in and sees us like this, there'll be more trouble than what I've just dug myself out of." He gestured to Daine's appearance. **  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

Before he left, he turned to her. "I expect you tonight for lessons."

"You know I'll be there," She replied, reaching for her discarded clothes.

He smiled and left.

**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) **

Numair was quietly sitting at his desk thinking about the events of the past weeks, they had been – to put it mildly – stressful. He didn't know if he should be mad at Daine for lying to him about her forgiveness, or relieved that she _did _forgive him.

**  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

He heard footsteps approaching and then he heard a gentle rapping at his door. Getting up, he strode over to the oak door.

**  
I know you're wondering when**

Opening it, he smiled. "Daine, come in."


	2. Accidentally in Love

Hello Numair/Daine fans

**Here is act two of the Numair and Daine Musical! Act two is Accidentally in Love by Luna A. Dust! The song is Accidentally in Love by Smash Mouth!**

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the song, they belong to Tammy the totally awesome, and Counting Crows who aren't nearly as important. -cough--cough- The song has only been _slightly _changed...

Author's Note: The first songfic I wrote about a story that has actually been published…um…anyway…I hope its okay. It was originally gonna be Kel/Dom goodness, but then I was all like: "Wait…this could be really good Daine/Numair." So I called my friend (Lily) and we had a long discussion (5 min) in which we agreed that this song kinda fit Daine and Numair better than Kel and Dom, BUT I MENTION THEM BECAUSE KEL/DOM GOODNESS LIVES ON FOREVER!! I am so not obsessed…This is after Daine and Numair got married and had kids and all…I hope it's okay…HAVE FUN!!

The herald bounced his staff off the ground as two figures descended the grand staircase. "Mage Numair Salmalín and Lady Veralidaine Salmalín."

Numair gracefully led Daine down the stairs, leading her gently by the hand. She smiled up at him and looked up to see the next couple walking down the stairs: Kel and Dom.

Numair looked over his wife. She was in a beautiful midnight blue gown with her curls piled up on her head. Her blue-grey eyes were so blue, and yet so grey. Staring at her gorgeous eyes he found himself drowning in them.

"Numair…"

He could hear her voice in his head, as sweet and kind as the day they first met.

"Numair…Numair?" Daine was staring at him strangely. "What are you thinking about this time?"

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem, I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"Oh…um..." Numair cleared his throat, coming back to the present. "Uh…Just wondering how Sarra and Rikash are doing with their nursemaid."

Daine smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure they're fine." That familiar tingle speed up Numair's arm at her touch.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

He stood on the sides with his wife, watching the dancers, when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked at Daine and she smiled, nodding her head towards the dance floor. He smiled back and followed her onto the floor. Dancing to the fast beat of the music, Numair spun his wife around.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

As the pace slowed they began to sway to the music slowly, Daine wrapped up in Numair's arms. She rested her head against his chest and gently closed her eyes.

"Do you remember?" Her voice was quiet. "Do you remember how warm it was when we first met?"

Numair flashed his white teeth. "I remember like it was yesterday, magelet. When I saw you smile it was like the end of a long winter and a bright start into spring."

Daine picked up her head and looked her husband in the eyes, smiling and giggling at what a scholar he could be.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

After several more songs the couple sat down to eat their beginning course: fresh strawberries. They popped the fruit into their mouth in between exchanging words.

Numair, picking up a fresh red berry, felt…inspired. When Daine opened her mouth to agree with what he had said before, he popped the fruit into her mouth.

Daine looked at Numair, smiled, and ate her fruit, then did the same to him.

Smiling, Numair picked up another one and going to pop it into her mouth like the last one, missed and hit her nose, splattering juice over it.

Daine looked shocked, then frown for a moment. A sinking sensation started in Numair's stomach.

Then she smiled and tossed a strawberry on his nose. When the juice splashed onto it she giggled, quickly followed by her husband.

When they quieted, Numair picked up a napkin and wiped the juice off his wife's nose.

_  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Daine was laughing when her husband and she returned to their rooms. Daine smiled and looked her husband over; he looked glorious in a black and silver tunic with deep gray breeches and a full white shirt.

As Numair fumbled a bit with the key to unlock their rooms, Daine looked out a nearby window. A boom of thunder echoed abruptly, making Daine jump.

A hand was there to steady her. Daine smiled up into Numair's laughing dark eyes.

_  
These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

Once inside the two mages were viciously attacked by a screaming Sarra. She hung onto her mother's skirt and her father's legs, bawling, afraid of the coming storm.

A nursemaid came, holding an infant Rikash, who too was crying fiercely.

Numair and Daine swapped faintly amused looks. He scooped up his daughter and she took her son, dismissing the nursemaid.

Turning, Daine saw that Numair was already sitting on the bed, Sarra in his grasp, attempting to comfort her. Smiling Daine went over and sat next to him, cooing to her baby in a soft whisper.

Rikash and Sarra fell asleep presently, wrapped in the safe blankets of their parents' arms. Smiling at them, Daine leaned against Numair's shoulder, dozing off a bit.

_  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Carefully, so as not to disturb their children, Numair and Daine placed them down carefully into the bed (Sarra) and crib (Rikash) in the children's adjoining room. Numair rested his arm across Daine's shoulders and, for a moment, they watched their sleeping children.

Then, gently Numair steered his wife back into their room to change and sleep.

Tired from the ball and the…enthusiastic welcome of their children they changed silently. As Daine was picking up her curls that had become trapped under the neck of the newly adorned nightgown, arms snaked around her waist. As they tightened their grasp she jumped in surprise.

Hearing soft laughter she turned in the hold and laughed along with Numair.

_  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

Numair leaned down and softly kissed her lips, "How many times have I told you that I love you today?"

She smiled against his kiss.

_  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

"About twenty times."

He went down for another kiss, "That's not nearly enough."

_  
Accidentally…  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _

As he let go of her, Daine continued turning until she had turned completely around, following him.

Numair sat on the bed, watching her. Daine propped her hands on her hips and raised a single eyebrow, "What?"

He grinned at her. "Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

Daine smiled and blushed. Then, just because she felt like it, she twirled once more, before walking to the bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then walking to other side of the bed, so that she could get in too.

_  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Daine laid down on the bed beside Numair and he pulled the blankets up. Snuggling closer she rested her head on his chest.

When her breathing evened and she didn't move, Numair knew she was asleep.

Closing his eyes and about to fall into sleep as well a cry broke the air.

Daine lifted her head, blinked her eyes sleepily, yawned and got up to go into the next room to comfort her son. Numair sat up in bed, waiting for his wife to return.

Silence enveloped the rooms and Daine returned. She sat beside him and leaned over, kissing his lips. He returned the kiss, and it went from gently to slightly passionate. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Love ...I'm in love_


	3. Far Away

Hello Numair/Daine fans

**Here is act three of the Numair and Daine Musical! Act three is Far Away by Rauros Falls! The song is Far Away by Nickelback.**

**A/N: I promised myself that I'd never write a song fic. There goes that. This just refused to not be written. Also, poor Numair gets skewered by a unicorn. I never write those kinds of fics either. Oh, and I've already written a Daine/Numair proposal story. And shoot me 'cause I took a liberty with Daine's wild magic. Stupid muse. Ah well, it could've turned out worse.**

**Disclaimer: I always thought it would be hilarious if an author decided to write fanfiction about their own books. Unfortunately, my name's not Tamora Pierce, so that's not what I'm doing. **

**And the lyrics are Nickelback's, so I can't take credit for those either...**

**Far Away**

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait? **_

"Duke Baird?" Daine yawned, bleary-eyed. "What's wrong? Why'd you call for me?" She'd been summoned to the infirmary at an unbearably early hour for no apparent reason. The healer's assistant sent to fetch her had been vague in explaining and kept dodging her questions. She still hadn't learned anything, except that a patient she knew was injured. That hardly helped at all. She knew practically everyone, and Duke Baird's messenger wouldn't even tell her how badly the patient in question was hurt.

"Daine, it's Numair." the chief healer explained.

She was immediately wide awake. "What happened to him? He hasn't even been gone a full day!"

"He hardly made it out of the city. A rider found him in the forest near here." He gave a resigned sigh. "As far as we can tell, it was a unicorn, one of the mean ones. It must have come up behind him suddenly. He had a hole in his chest when someone found him. Alanna and I healed it, but it looked a few hours old. He must have been out there for a while. It's a miracle he's lived so long as it is."

Tears welled in Daine's eyes as she guessed what the Duke was trying to tell her. "He'll make it! He's strong!" she argued. Her mind was screaming, _You can't die, Numair! NO! I promised!_

Baird looked at her, grief apparent in his eyes. "All of the healers are drained. We've tried our best, but his breathing won't regulate." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, dear. I... I don't know if he'll even make it until morning."

The wildmage bit her lip hard, refusing to let rebel tears fall. "No! He will! He..." she choked.

"Why don't you go in and see him." he said gently.

She nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, walking away.

_Why did I make you wait? What stopped me from marrying you? Why couldn't I have just said yes? Why couldn't I let you be happy? Let me be happy?_

_**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **_

When she saw him, lying lifeless on the cot, all the tears that she had been repressing came pouring down her face. Daine ran up to her lover and threw herself on his chest, sobbing her heart out.

She finally got control of her tears, control enough to look at him. But when she saw his face, she nearly lost it again. His normally tan skin had paled to a greenish white color and it felt much too cool and clammy. The lovely black hair that he traditionally wore in a horsetail was sweat-soaked, splayed around his face. He didn't look alive. He didn't even look half alive. He looked... Daine couldn't bring herself to think the word.

Daine checked his pulse; it was irregular, and his breathing was shallow and infrequent. A sob choked her again.

"You can't give in, Numair! You wasted ten years of your life waiting for me... You can't leave now." she cried into his shirt.

_Why did I take so long?_

"Please, Numair. Keep breathing. Just one more breath. Please. Don't give up." she begged.

She sat there, tears pouring down her face not saying anything for a long time. Finally, she reached her hands up to hide bury her face in and accidentally brushed the badger's claw. She grabbed it and held on tight, as if it was Numair's life.

Suddenly, she remembered something Numair had once told her. _Humans are animals._

She gasped. She could heal animals. Would it be possible to heal him? If there was any chance, she had to try.

Shaking, she carefully kneeled beside him, her palms resting on his chest. She'd never tried healing a human before. Luckily, the infirmary healers had fixed most of the damage. She just needed to help him wake up. The wildmage took a deep cleansing breath and released the magic. She concentrated on his lungs, helping him inhale and exhale. After what felt like a long time, she opened her eyes to see if he'd made any progress. His color had improved, barely, but as soon as she stopped the magic's flow to him, it faded back to the hideous greenish white.

That's when the exhaustion hit her. Healing a human was much more tiring than healing her animal friends. Daine was more drained now than she had been after healing a half dead whale. And his condition hadn't improved at all. Daine covered her face with her hands, defeated.

_**I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **_

The animals all felt her despair. The dogs began to howl, the cats screeched at the tops of their lungs, the hawks cried from the mews, and even some of the smaller rodents wailed for her. The whole castle awoke to the din the animals created. Daine didn't even care. She just felt numb. Numair was leaving her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." she whispered. "I can't live without you."

Daine sat in silence as unbidden images from recent weeks passed through her mind. She had been far too distant from her lover, avoiding him whenever possible. Avoiding the one pressing question he would ask.

Why? _Why _hadn't she checked for her pregnancy charm? Why hadn't she been more careful? This one mistake had created a rift in their relationship. It brought up the one thing they couldn't agree on. _Marriage_.

"I'm sorry I've been so far away. Please don't go!"

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance**_

_"Numair, we've only had one dance tonight." Daine pouted._

_"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll dance the next one with you." the mage replied._

_Daine smiled up at her lover and beckoned him outside. Outside, Numair found a secluded bench and sat down, drawing her onto his lap and began trailing kisses up her neck. Daine giggled and pushed him away._

_"Stop it, Numair! I brought you out here to tell you something. At this rate I'll never get a chance."_

_Numair backed off with a shrug. "Sorry. What did you want to tell me?"_

_Suddenly the center of attention, Daine blushed and didn't answer. Numair ran a coaxing hand through her hair._

_"Magelet, you're never shy with me."_

_"I know, it's just fair difficult to find a way to say... to tell you..." she paused and took a deep breath."I'm pregnant."_

_A look of sheer bliss crossed the mage's face. After a few moments, he managed to stutter, "Daine! That's wonderful!"_

_He pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. "I suppose this means you'll marry me?" he said against her lips._

_Daine quickly pulled away. "Just because we're going to have a child doesn't mean I'm ready to marry!" she said indignantly._

_Numair's look of happiness was replaced by one of shock. "But... Magelet, you were born out of wedlock, you know what it's like. People hated you, called you names. Don't make our child deal with that. Please."_

_Daine's breath came in short gasps; she was close to tears. "I can't Numair! I just can't!" Her eyes welled up as she looked into his. "I thought you'd understand." she whispered before running off, tears coursing down her cheeks._

_Later that night, she found a note in their room from her lover, saying that Jon had sent him on an errand. It was the first time he had gone without her in ten years._

Daine knew if she hadn't been upset at him that he wouldn't have left. It was her fault he had been injured.

"I'm sorry, but everything was so confusing."

A single tear dripped onto his chest. "Numair, you can't leave me. You promised me one more dance." He didn't move. "You promised."

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **_**  
**  
Finally, Daine felt a tiny bit of her strength return and with it, a tiny bit of hope. Mustering as much wild magic as she could, Daine placed her hands on Numair's chest and shoved the pure magic into him.

She stopped briefly to catch her breath and check his condition. The mage tried to take a ragged breath, but lacked the strength to do it.

As she gathered her magic once more, she heard someone scream for the chief healer. About to try healing the mage once more, she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrists. It was Alanna.

"Daine, stop! You're almost using your life force. You'll _die_ if you don't stop."

_**I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **_

Daine didn't look at her as she scrambled for more wild magic. "I don't care! If I stop Numair will die. There's nothing to live for without him. You can't make me give up!"

Alanna directed Daine's hands down to her belly. "You _do_ have something to live for. If you die, the baby has no chance. Live for your child. Live for Numair's child."

The copper fire drained from the wildmage's hands. "But I can't just watch him die." she cried.

"I know, Daine, I know it's hard. I know I'd be doing the same thing if George was in Numair's place."

"But it's worse than that. It's my fault, Alanna. It's my fault he's dying." she explained. "If I hadn't gotten so upset, he wouldn't have gone. If he dies, it will be because of me."

Alanna gave Daine a questioning look, so Daine explained about the night of the ball.

When Daine finished, Alanna let out a sympathetic sigh. "Oh Daine, I didn't know."

Daine looked into the knight's violet eyes. "I could live with myself if he died in some natural way, or to save someone, but to know I sent him to his death..."

"It's not your fault, Daine, you didn't force him--"

"But if I'd just stopped to think, he wouldn't be here!"

After a long silence, Alanna put a hand on Daine's shoulder. "If you really think you have to keep trying to heal him, I won't stop you. But, please, think about it first."

With that, she stood up and walked to Duke Baird, who was standing in the doorway. They said a few brief words that Daine didn't catch and walked out.

_**So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know **_

For a long time, Daine debated with herself. If she used her life force, Numair could possibly survive, but she would kill the baby. But if she gave up now, Numair would almost surely die.

Finally, she decided to save the baby. Summoning the last bit of magic left in her, she shoved the raw power into her lover and sent a desperate prayer to the Great Mother Goddess.

She cut off the magic flow just before her life force was used.

Numair didn't move, and in the slowly growing morning light, she watched the sickly green color in his face fade into grey. His breathing slowed even more, and she knew there was no more hope.

Numbly, Daine brushed the raven locks out of his face. She kissed his cold lips and whispered one last message in his ear.

"Please don't go. Numair, I love you. I want to marry you."

She closed her eyes and reached for his hand, patiently awaiting the Black God.

"I'm sorry."

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long **_

Numair made a noise. Daine's eyes flew open as she watched him draw a ragged breath. He seemed like he was trying to say something, so Daine leaned closer.

It was hardly a whisper, but Daine completely understood. "I forgive you."

A hopeful smile trembled on her face as he opened his eyes and looked into hers. He smiled back at her.

Warmth spread slowly from the hand that she was holding through the rest of his body. His skin finally returned to its normal color as the mage took a full breath.

Daine's heart was beating so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. She noticed him trying to sit up, so she took hold of his other hand to help him.

Once up, he blinked a few times and asked, "Will you really marry me?"

Daine couldn't keep the joyful grin off her face. "Yes, Numair, yes! I'd love to marry you!"

_**So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you any more  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go **_

Numair grinned and pulled Daine onto his lap. She held onto him as if she would never let him go. Their lips met in a long, sweet kiss.

When they finally broke apart, the girl frowned at her lover. "You had me fair worried, Master Salmalin. Don't ever do that again."

The mage grinned. "That's my Magelet." he said, drawing her into another kiss.

**I know, I should be updating Dare to Love, but it wouldn't let me go on until I finished this one. Look for an update on that one this weekend and in the meantime, review this one. Who knows? It might encourage me to write faster!**


End file.
